


Ottoman

by angrywarrior69



Series: Fictober Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fictober, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniforms, do not be like chaks and leave people alone who are tied up, dom chakotay, excessive use of vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Raging PWP that includes fictober prompts; forniphilia (human furniture), intercrural sex (fucking between the legs), overstimulation (poor Janeway here, seriously), and uniforms (lucky to be in a fandom where everyone is always in a damn uniform).





	Ottoman

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd bc i'm an impatient horny bitch <3

They walked through the corridors with casual banter under the guise of going over reports after their shift. But when they got to her quarters, the second the doors closed, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the bedroom. She struggled to break free until he threw her onto the bed where she rapidly turned to look at him. His gaze was so fierce she swore it hardened her nipples and forced her to rub her legs together.

“Lift up your shirt and pull down your pants,” he harshly ordered as he made his way to the bed side table, not even looking at her.

She quickly obeyed, eager to seek pleasure, pain, whatever he had in mind. Her pants were hardly around her knees and her jacket just barely opened when he hopped on the bed and straddled her. Ignoring her helping hands, he roughly pulled up her shirt and bra until her nipples were exposed to him, grabbed the small pink discs and pushed them none too gently into her skin until they stuck. 

Without acknowledging her, he reached up and flipped the remote switch that made them vibrate at a high frequency before pulling her bra and shirt back down to their original position. He slid down her body as she moaned and cupped her breasts, pulling her pants with him until they were inside out over her boots, just enough so that he could spread her legs as wide as necessary.

Still without looking at her, he barely tested the dildo between her folds before shoving the whole thing inside with one slow thrust. Kathryn yelped at the last inch, but didn't resist as he buckled the strap that went between her legs and around her waist, securing it inside. He flipped another switch and the dildo began vibrating at the same high frequency as the toys on her nipples. She gasped and arched her back as he got off the bed, taking the remote with him.

“Get dressed and meet me in the living room.”

With trembling and halting hands she pulled up her underwear and pants, only to stand on equally shaking legs as she made herself presentable. She could hardly breathe, let alone think as the intense vibrations shot through her most sensitive parts. Each step was pure delicious torture as the dildo shifted inside her as she walked back into the other room. Chakotay was sitting on the couch, his arms resting over the backrest, with a glass of whiskey in one hand, and the remote to the vibrators in the other. The stillness of the stars provided such a calm back drop compared to the frenzy in Kathryn's body and mind.

“I need something to rest my feet on.”

His smoldering glare watched as she walked to the small ottoman that she sometimes used as a footrest. The vibrations stopped suddenly as she bent over to pick it up and she let out a small whimper.

“I won't be needing that. Crawl to me.”

Her breaths came in heavy puffs as she daintily and awkwardly lowered herself to her hands and knees, being sure not to cause herself any unnecessary harm or discomfort on the solid length that was pressed firmly inside her cunt. When she finally arrived at his knees, she could hardly breathe from the sensations.

Chakotay lifted his legs and crossed them before thudding his booted feet down on the middle of her back. Kathryn winced as the heels dug into her skin.

“Ass up,” he commanded.

She arched her back the way he liked and the vibrations started again, a lower frequency this time. He watched her struggle to hold the position as he sipped at his whiskey and played with the settings on the remote. Every time her back lost the arch, he shut the toys off completely, and when she appeared to be getting comfortable, he set the vibrations higher and higher until she squirmed away. After many minutes of toying with her, he set the dildo on the lowest setting and the nipple discs on the highest and picked up a padd.

“There are some reports that need my attention.”

He tortured her like this for another twenty minutes until her whole body began to tremble uncontrollably. When he lifted his legs from her back she gasped and let her arms crumble beneath her, leaving her ass sticking up. Leaning forward, he took in her ragged breathing and incoherent babbling into the carpet before moving in place on his knees behind her.

“Let's see if this lube dispenser has done it's job,” he said as he roughly pulled her pants down around her thighs.

The smell of her sex permeated his nostrils and filled the room, He could see her inner thighs glistening, and didn't even bother testing her wetness before he freed himself and jammed his rock hard cock between her legs. As a last minute thought, he flipped the switch to put the dildo back onto the painfully high vibration and enjoyed the way it felt on his cock and made her hips twitch as he fucked the insides of her legs directly below her swollen cunt. She gasped and moaned as he brought himself to climax, giving her no relief of her own. He pulled out and rubbed himself to completion, spilling his load all over her ass and the back of her uniform.

Sated, he brought the vibrations of the toys back down to the lowest settings and gave her ass cheek a little smack before pulling her pants back up lazily. He stood and tucked himself back into his pants.

She fell onto her side and one hand went to unsuccessfully grind her clit through the layers of her clothes; and the strap that held the dildo in place, as the other tried to press one of the vibrating discs on her nipples more solidly into herself. Chakotay smirked and went into the bedroom to get the handcuffs and bullet vibrator. It was an easy enough task securing her wrists behind her back and sliding the small vibe under the strap so it pressed directly onto her clit. He set the bullet to the 'five seconds on, three seconds off' setting and tossed the remote onto the floor in front of her face.

“I'm going to take a shower. Enjoy, captain.”

He could hear her moaning and writhing around on the floor until the water started.

 


End file.
